


Sick Day

by legalizemavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalizemavin/pseuds/legalizemavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes taking a sick day is good not just for the health of the person who is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad I am so sorry I wrote this like 2 years ago...

I woke up to my side suddenly becoming cold and frowned to myself in my sleep. I spent a few seconds groping around the covers of the bed for someone else but to no avail. I groaned and opened my eyes in a daze, lethargically blinking around at the room. No one was around and the clock only read 5:30, an hour before any of us would ever dream of waking up for the day. I fell out of bed and began walking around to see where everyone was, one of Michael’s larger shirts hanging from my shoulders. Thats when I heard the sound of retching and soft words from the bathroom so I took a detour there.

I opened the door to see a shirtless Michael on his knees before the toilet puking his guts out with Ray beside him stroking his back and whispering into his ear. Worry flooded over me as I scampered over to Michael’s other side and touching his pale forehead. It was hot to the touch and his cute little body just seemed clammy. I looked over at Ray from over our sickly boyfriend and we both gave a nod in silent agreement as he went to go get his phone to call us all in sick. Whenever one of us had to stay home we all had to stay home, Geoff had learned that the hard way.

I wrapped my arms around my sick little boi and peppered kisses all over his shoulders and neck, pressing my cool cheek against his flushed skin. “Hey sweetie.” I whispered to him as I left one of my hands to trail up and down his spine, the other going up to soothingly pet his hair. He only gave a strangled groan in reply as he dipped his head, another bout of sickness wracking his body before he slumped against me, back pressed against my body.

“Hi darling.” He mumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before looking down at himself with a frown. “I feel gross..” I giggled and kissed his jaw line before looking up to see Ray in the doorway.

“Come on Michael~. I’ll give you a nice bath before you can just relax with us.” Ray cooed, pinching his cheek. Michael turned bright pink before looking over to the side with his arms crossed. I turned to the side and began to draw the bath and put some of Ray’s Powerpuff girl’s bubble bath in it before turning back and giving my sick boy a soft kiss on his temple.

“I wouldn't mind that…” He grumbled as I laughed at him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

“You boys have fun with that~” I said. “I think I will get the rest of your sick items ready~” Michael pouted as I said that, turning around and wrapping himself around me, keeping me on the ground with him.

“Come take a bath with us!” He begged as he looked at me with a puppy dog look, big brown eyes wide as they looked into mine. I looked up at the Puerto Rican who just rolled his eyes and picked Michael up by his armpits so I could get his boxers off of him. “Besides throwing up I’m fine, why do I have to stay home…” he whined as I began to draw the bath, his statement interrupted by a harsh sneeze. “Ryan and I were going to play GTA V today…” He pouted as yet another sneeze came out. 

I gave him a small kiss on the nose as Ray placed him in the tub and began to get undressed himself. “Morning Ray~” I cooed, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning my attention back to Michael and splashing some water onto his back. “You have a good bath now darling. I’m going to get all of your stuff around for your sick day.” All he did was give a large grin and a few cute sneezes as Ray lowered himself into the bath right behind him, the sick boy cradled between his legs. 

It only took me about 15 minutes to get everything together so I was able to go back into the restroom and watch my boys take a bath. When I opened the door it was adorable so I just took a few minutes to lean against the doorway and watch. Ray’s head had a halo of bubbles around it and Michael had given himself a beard with them. Currently my Jersey Boi was playing with his Fluttershy bath toy as Ray tried to wash his hair. I walked up to the both of them and gave them kisses on the tops of their hands before taking a wet washcloth and rubbing it over Michael’s back, a cough raking through his body.

“Michael~ Bath times over I have other stuff for us to do~” I gave him a wide smile as he pouted to himself, not wanting to get out of the warm bath water.

“Do I have to?” He asked as Ray began to get out, water dripping down his lanky form.

“Yes you do.” Brownman answered, taking him in his arms and swooping him up bridal style and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Michael’s skinny body cradled in Rays, both of them dripping water onto each other. I had to shut my mouth to keep from drooling. Not to be outdone I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and giving him a lingering kiss, fingers caressing his wet hair. Too soon though Ray put him down and I wrapped a fluffy pink towel around the sneezy sick boy. Brownman (regrettably) getting dried and putting clothes of his own on. “Llllllleeeeeeeeeeets go play games!” He called out, sweeping Michael up in his arms again so he could throw him onto the couch.

I quickly swooped in and coated him in at least three layers of blankets and going into the kitchen for the special treat. I poured his coco into a mug, putting an extra piece of chocolate in for taste and plopping four marshmallows in and for a finishing touch a bit of whipped cream and cinnamon. I brought all of our drinks out on a tray along with a plate of cookies and snuggled up next to Michael, kissing at his cheeks and wrapping my arms around his waist.Ray was up getting the Xbox on but soon he was on Michael’s other side snuggled into him just as I was. Both of us began assaulting his cheeks and neck with kisses and soon were lightly tickling his sides in sync so he was giggling his head off.

I stopped as the title screen of Call of Duty showed up and Michael and Ray picked up their controllers to begin playing zombie mode. I just wanted to mess with him so I kissed his neck as he tried to play and generally just tried to fuck with his gameplay. After about the 7th down in the 3rd round Ray got onto me so I had to stop. Ray took Call of Duty very seriously, it was like his religion. So All I could do was snuggle up into them as I watched them shoot up the zambies and try to survive. 

After a couple games of that Michael gave a large yawn and I took the controller away from him, placing it on the coffee table and laying the sick boy onto my lap for a bit of a nap. Ray just sort of sprawled himself over us, wrapping his tan arms around the boys waist and snuggling his face into Michael’s slender neck. He kissed it slowly as the three of us drifted out to sleep like that. To nap the day away.


End file.
